In Familia Vampir
by Alastor Vega
Summary: A quiet moment with the vampires and their new member. AlucardxSeras. Slight nudity but tasteful.


**Enjoy.**

"Isn't she beautiful, Alucard?" Seras asked her former master now husband.

"Well, with the pedigree she has, I wouldn't expect anything less." Alucard said. His comment making her blush. His lips pulled into a smirk at seeing her easily flustered state.

The "she" that the vampire couple were referring to was the small baby that was wrapped in a crimson cloth and cradled in the arms of her mother.

Karen Victoria

"I think you contributed more on that part." The female vampire said with a soft smile, lightly stroking the small patches of blonde hair on her daughter's head.

The vampire king shook his head. "Still with that little inferiority complex? I would have thought you out grown it by now." His words falling on deaf ears as his bride was too preoccupied with their little vampire.

"I bet your hungry, Karen." The young mother said as she started to unbutton the front of her pajama top, exposing one of her gracious breast for her daughter to feed off of. Seras place her daughter's head near the expose mound. She flinched as she felt the tiny fangs of her princess latching onto her areola, feeling her blood being sucked out.

"You don't really have to do that. You could of just cut your finger and made her feed off of that."

"I know. It's just that this might be my only chance to ever breast feed my child. And I want to savor every moment of it." She explained to him as she stroke the feeder's cheeks lovingly. Her ruby eyes radiating motherly warm.

"We're so bless to have her."

"Seras, how many times do we have to go through this?" His face fall in disapproval.

She sigh in frustration. "Please not this again, Alucard."

They been through this argument many times before.

When the British blond first found out she was pregnant, she was excited. Happy that for once she going bring life into this world and not take it. She even went as far to say that the child was a blessing from God.

The father on the other hand did not see it that way. He scold at the notion that God would ever "blessed" them with a child. That the pregnancy was just a fluke and nothing more. He even went as far to said that the child would most likely be killed.

They had a massive fight after those words were said. That ended with Seras crying tears of blood and with Alucard going through the Hellsing's Mansion's walls courtesy of a punch from the furious mother-to-be.

It was very fortunate for the both of them that Integra got involve in their "lover's quarrel". Whether she wanted to or not. So after some comforting words to Seras and harsher ones to Alucard, the vampires met up again. This time, the end results was more positive.

"I know, but I still don't believe that God was the reason for our child to be born." Still finding the thought of The Almighty to ever care about unholy creatures like themselves to be absolutely ridicules.

Seras removed her daughter's head from her chest and re-button her shirt once she was done with her meal. "If God had a hand in it or not, I don't really care. I'm just happy that she is in our undead lives." As she walked towards her husband, a small smile on her face.

_Still clinging to humanity. Oh well, that's what's makes her my police girl. _He thought as one of his arms wrapped themselves around her shoulder. "It's almost morning. So we better head to the coffin." As he led them to their "bed".

"But where is Karen going to sleep at?" Now worried about her daughter's sleeping arrangement. _I knew I should of brought a crib or something._

"She is going to sleep with us."

"But I read that you're not suppose to do that." As she clutch her baby girl a little tighter.

'That's the human way of taking care of children. We vampires do it very differently."

"So, you have other vampire children?" She wouldn't be surprise if he did had other broods running around in the world. From what she knew of him now and in the past, he truly got around in the world.

"I wouldn't even know." He told her honestly. "And I don't really care if I do." Another honest answer. He only had one child that he cared about other then his daughter, and he was long gone.

Seras never got the chance to ponder on Alucard's words because they came near their shared coffin.

The usual violent creature helped his bride and princess into the velvet material of the inner case. Once she was sure that the child would have room to sleep, Seras laid her down gently on the soft material.

"Are you sure it's ok?" The vampira asked again as she laid beside her child.

"You worry too much." The vampire lord said as he settled on the opposite side of the coffin.

She huffed at the accusation. "I'm just making sure she be alright."

"She is a vampire, remember? She be fine." His ember eyes locking onto her ruby ones. A silent agreement made between the two.

The worried mother nod her head. "Ok. I trust you. Sleep well, Karen." She said softly as she gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You too, Master." As she planted her lips on his. The kiss lasting much longer to be consider a good night kiss.

The new mother removed her lips from his and laid her head down on the soft material, closing her eyes shut. The little devil followed her mother and closed her own amber eyes. The male vampire on the other hand stood up a bit longer. His ember eyes looking at two of the precious women in his undead life. A rare smile gracing his face.

"You too Seras, Karen." As he gave them a kiss on both of their cheeks. His arms bringing them a bit closer to his body. His chin resting on the top of Seras' light colored hair. A very rare peaceful sleep claiming him.

**Isn't that cute? Well tell me how you feel about this story in your reviews. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


End file.
